A morte nem sempre é o fim
by Valeska B
Summary: A guerra acaba de ter o seu final. Mas como quase tudo teve sua conseqüência. Um amor que pode ultrapassar a morte e durar através dela.


N/a:. Eu demorei mto pra fazer essa fic... Sabe, até ficar do jeito que eu queria.... Por isso eu tive que mandar ela logo.. nem tava mais agüentando esperar ou ler pela décima quinta vez e encontrar mais erros ou achar que ainda não tah boa etc (isso que dá ser perfeccionista)... por isso é bem provável q tenha alguns erros d ortografia ou algo do tipo, e peço desculpas por isso.. Valew...  
  
*_*  
  
Já fazia um ano que Voldemort havia morrido, mas morrido para toda a eternidade, mas mesmo assim a guerra não havia parado. Diferente da primeira vez em que ele havia aparecido, onde após sua "morte" a guerra havia sido cessada, desta vez parecia que ele havia deixado explicito para seus comensais que era necessário que seus planos continuassem mesmo após sua queda. E assim eles obedeceram. Logo após sua morte os ataques continuaram, e mesmo os comensais não sendo tão fortes como Voldemort fora, eles eram muitos e normalmente só lutavam juntos, o que era uma tremenda covardia, mas o que se podia esperar de um tipo como esses?? Claro que após várias lutas eles haviam sido reduzidos em número, mas não pareciam querer desistir... Porém por causa dessa desvantagem e também por não serem tão fortes como os aurores eles haviam finalmente sido derrotados... Um ataque. Essa havia sido a perdição deles. Terem atacado o lugar errado e na hora errada. Mesmo depois de tantos anos o alvo dessa guerra continuava a ser a mesma pessoa. Harry Potter. Os comensais em, com certeza, um ato de insanidade, decidiram invadir o grande casarão Potter onde Harry morava agora com sua família, Gina e seu pequeno filho. O azar dos comensais havia sido invadir a casa justamente no dia do aniversario do pequeno Felipe, pois na casa uma pequena festa familiar acontecia. Qual ameaça uma pequena família poderia representar?? Quando quase a maioria dessa família é um auror, isso pode se tornar um grande perigo. Naquela noite uma rápida batalha ocorreu naquela casa, e todos os últimos seguidores de Voldemort foram destruídos, porém com ela veio um terrível e inesperado acontecimento ou diria uma causa?  
  
*_*  
  
Hermione acabara de acordar em sua casa em Londres. Passou a mão na sua cama procurando um corpo ao seu lado. Nada encontrou. Um frio espalhou por sua barriga, mas logo se lembrou. A festa do pequeno Felipe, em que ela não pode comparecer devido ao trabalho no ministério. Se levantou e foi direto para o banheiro tomar um banho e assim acordar definitivamente. Ela adorava água. Era a forma que ela encontrava de descansar. Se molhando, se purificando. Era exatamente por isso que ela gostava da água. Esse efeito que ela passava, essa limpeza que ela fazia, esse poder que ela tinha. Logo que saiu do banho entrou dentro de seu armário. Ele perecia um corredor, como se fosse um closet, mas tinha um detalhe que o diferenciava deste. O armário se movia ao chamado de voz. Se lhe pedisse e dissesse a ocasião, ele mesmo fazia a escolha da roupa, utilizando como requisito o temperamento e a aura da pessoa. E foi isso que ela fez. Logo que entrou neste, falou a palavra trabalho. O armário começou a girar e parou em um terno beje que ela recolheu e recomeçou a rodar e parando novamente em uma veste e um sapato de bico preto. Ela agradeceu e começou a andar pelo corredor até chegar em uma gaveta de onde retirou uma meia calça. Voltou ao quarto e se vestiu rapidamente para ir a instituição. Teria que passar lá antes de se dirigir ao ministério para deixar uns papeis. Um ano depois de ter saído de Hogwarts ela havia fundado uma instituição para ajudar a outra parte mágica que era menosprezada pelo ministério e pelos bruxos... Antes de sair foi até o espelho e apreciou-se. Ela mau acreditara em como havia mudado. Estava realmente bonita. Pensando nisso ela se lembrou do que uma amiguinha de escola lhe disse uma vez quando ela só tinha apenas 10 anos: "Normalmente quando uma pessoa é bonita quando é pequena, fica feia ao crescer. E vice-versa. Minha mãe que me disse isso um dia quando eu...." Era bizarro lembrar disso. No final de tudo ela concordava com a menina. Não generalizava é claro. Mas no seu caso isso havia se encaixado perfeitamente. Só de lembrar em seu cabelo, todo desgrenhado, que hoje após um belo de um tratamento, estava mais macio porem continuava um pouco ondulado, mas agora ela até gostava disso. Realmente esse era o ponto. Gostar de si mesma. Quando se aprecia o que é parece que aos olhos dos outros isso tudo também se torna apreciável. Ela gostava de acreditar que não havia uma pessoa feia ( pelo menos agora ela havia passado a acreditar nisso, mas antes...). Simplesmente existe a pessoa descuidada (que era o seu caso quando estudava em Hogwarts) ou mau amada. E nenhum desses casos era o seu agora. Feliz?? Essa palavra parecia até pequena para tentar demonstrar o estado em que seus sentimentos e ela se encontravam... O que ela sentia era bem, mas bem maior. O sentimento era tão grande que nem seu peito era capaz de abrigar. Por isso ela o extravasava. Ultimamente ela estava sendo capaz de só ao passar deixar as pessoas ao seu redor felizes... Só de ver a alegria que ela estava irradiando... Era impossível não ficar feliz ao ver essa cena. O sorriso estampado no rosto daquela garota... Ficou tanto tempo se admirando que nem viu o tempo passar. Ao olhar no relógio percebeu como estava atrasada e correu para pegar o Profeta Diário que estava na sala e parou olhando para a estante percebendo que as fotos, que ali ficavam, estavam fora do lugar, desorganizadas. Por ser muito perfeccionista ela percebia facilmente esse tipo de detalhe, mas daquela vez decidiu deixar de lado e correr para a garagem do prédio para pegar o carro. Entrou dentro deste que era um carro normal trouxa mas por dentro tinha um espaço espetacular... Ela sempre ia de carro ao trabalho por que côo trabalhava na área de advocacia sempre estava carregada de documentos, ainda mais naquela época em que haviam vários comensais sendo julgados e pessoas querendo ser reavidas de suas perdas. Ligou o radio e colocou em uma estação trouxa. Sentia falta daquele tipo de musica. Era uma musica tão diferente e ao mesmo tempo tão parecida com a musica bruxa. Mas ela conseguia sentir algo "diferente" quando escutava aquelas musicas, parecia que ela voltava a sua infância, não há como explicar... Era simplesmente diferente, reconfortante. Logo que saiu da garagem do prédio tentou pensar em um caminho para chegar até a instituição o mais rápido possível. Escolheu um caminho e correu por este. Não foi a escolha certa. Aquela rua, que parecia ser o caminho mais perto para se chegar a instituição se tornou o mais longe. Um grande congestionamento. Um infeliz congestionamento. Nesse momento ela se odiou por não ter pedido autorização antes ao ministério para enfeitiçar seu carro. Se o tivesse feito antes já estaria bem adiante daquilo. Agora não adiantava reclamar. Ela ficou ali parada por uns cinco minutos, e o tédio já a invadia. Estava quase a ponto de dormir enquanto esperava os carros se mexerem até que algo chamou sua atenção. Ou melhor, chamou a atenção de todos ao seu redor. Várias pessoas começaram a sair do carro e olhar para o alto com cara de admiração, espanto. Ela não conseguiu segurar sua curiosidade e colocou sua cabeça para fora da janela. A princípio não viu nada até que olhou um pouco mais acima e viu. O céu estava.... Como seria possível descrever.... Esplêndido! Algo estava diferente nele. As estrelas. Era uma junção inimaginável. O Sol estava de um lado, deixando as nuvens com um tom azulado, um pouco rosa. E ao redor do Sol estavam as estrelas, era possível enxergar seu brilho em baixo do rosa das nuvens. Elas brilhavam intensamente, mais até do que à noite. E do outro lado estava a Lua. Lua cheia. Não haviam palavras para se descrever uma cena como aquela. Já fora do carro, Hermione ficou ali durante curtos 10 minutos, apreciando aquela visão até que voltou para Terra e percebeu que aquilo não era uma coisa normal. Lembrou'se então do Profeta Diário que estava no banco de seu carro e que ela ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de ver. Ela voltou ao carro, sentou-se e pegou o jornal. Ela se assustou ao ver a primeira chamada que estava escrita em letras grandes e que brincavam entre si mudando de lugar. As letras formavam a frase: A GUERRA TEM UM FINAL! Ela começou rapidamente a ler a noticia. Como algo daquele porte acontecia e ela não ficava sabendo?! Lia apressada, e começava a descobrir como aconteceu, onde aconteceu, e foi esse o ponto que a assustou. O grande final da guerra havia acontecido na casa de seu amigo Harry. Todos os seus conhecidos mais chegados e toda a sua "família" estava lá naquela noite devido à festinha de Felipe. Ela correu os olhos pelo resto da noticia procurando alguma noticia sobre eles, mas a única coisa que dizia era que eles haviam se saído bem e que hoje eram os heróis daquela guerra. Começou então a folhear o jornal a procura de outras noticias. Quando estava prestes a desistir ela viu uma foto atrás da primeira pagina e entrou em choque. Cinco minutos se passaram enquanto ela tentava criar coragem para ler a reportagem. Ela estava com medo. Com muito medo de que ao ler a reportagem ela pudesse descobrir que algo de ruim acontecera aquela pessoa tão querida para ela. E aquela chamada não estava ajudando em nada. Foi então que um pensamento lhe ocorreu. "Se aconteceu algo, eu estou perdendo meu tempo aqui sem ler isso, e, se Merlim quiser, talvez nem tenha acontecido algo". Começou a ler a reportagem então. Leu a noticia uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes. As lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Ela não podia acreditar. Aquilo não podia ter acontecido com ela.  
  
*_*  
  
Ele acordou e percebeu que estava na casa de Harry. Se levantou e foi andando pela casa. Estava tudo uma bagunça. Seus amigos e irmãos estavam todos deitados, como ele estava há poucos minutos, dormindo. Ele olhou todos e começou a procurar. Na verdade não sabia o que procurava, sentia falta de algo. Procurava entre os rostos das pessoas naquele chão a figura de alguém, mas não sabia ao certo de quem era. Continuou andando e chegou até a lareira em cima desta havia várias fotos. Em uma destas se encontravam Harry, Gina, e Felipe. Harry corria atrás de Gina, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Pareciam duas crianças. Enquanto isso Felipe se encontrava sentado num pano na grama, rindo... Em outra havia várias pessoas com cabelos ruivos. "Sua família" ele pensou automaticamente. Nesta foto, pessoas entravam e saiam, enquanto isso sua mãe brigava com um de seus irmãos, e no mesmo momento o outro jogava água em cima de toda família. Continuando a olhar as fotos vagamente ele parou em uma onde estavam vários garotos e garotas com um uniforme, que ele não reconheceu. No primeiro momento ele só pareceu conhecer Harry e ele mesmo ali. Fez então um esforço pra tentar lembrar quem eram aquelas pessoas , mas não obteve sucesso. Passou novamente os olhos pela foto e parou em uma menina. A garota estava sentada no chão apoiada nas mãos. Um rosto lindo. E nele estampado um sorriso encantador, com os cabelos ao vento esvoaçando ( hihihhi.. tirei a discrição de uma musica q eu tava ouvindo qndo escrevia a fic... quero ver qm adivinha q musica é!!! ). A garota mais linda que ele se lembrou de um dia ter visto... Era ela quem ele procurava alguns minutos atrás, ele podia sentir. Seu corpo latejou. Precisava encontra-la. Virou-se para ir atrás dela e se assustou com o que encontrou. Várias pessoas andando de um lado ao outro, mexendo nos que ainda se encontravam caídos ao chão. Estava tão entretido nas fotos que ao menos percebeu a presença daquelas pessoas. Lembrou-se novamente que tinha que encontra-la. Precisava vê-la. Senti-la. Mas onde ela estaria? Uma imagem invadiu sua mente. Um apartamento. Mas da mesma forma que veio rápido, ela se dissipou rapidamente. Fechou os olhos tentando reconstruir o lugar. Aos poucos foi conseguindo se lembrar de algumas coisas. Vagarosamente abriu os olhos. E assustou-se novamente ao perceber que, as pessoas, aquela casa, tudo havia sumido dando lugar a um pequeno apartamento. Ele estava No apartamento novamente. Ele não tinha idéia de como havia conseguido chegar ali, mas depois que A encontrasse ele tentaria descobrir. Agora isso não tinha importância alguma. Ele só precisava encontra-la. Deu a volta pelo apartamento admirando cada detalhe deste, como se isso o ajudasse a se lembrar de algo mais. Foi então até o quarto e observou roupas jogadas em cima da cama. Entrou no banheiro e viu que este estava úmido, cheio de gotas pela parede, e com um ar ainda quente. Saiu do banheiro e foi para sala. Chegando lá ficou admirando outras fotos. A maioria era dele com ela. Duas das fotos chamaram mais a sua atenção, uma em que ela, como sempre, estava linda, com um vestido longo, estilo medieval, com pontos que brilhavam como estrelas. Ele estava usando vestes pretas. Eles estavam de mãos dadas e constantemente levavam a mão à frente do quadro, mostrando o anel que se encontrava na mão de cada um. O que ele achou mais engraçado foi o fato de eles andarem por todo o retrato sem soltarem a mão de forma alguma. Ele riu diante disto. Riu da felicidade deles naquela foto. Mas a sua risada também era de felicidade. Era como se fosse um gesto de concordância diante da reação. Ele olhou agora para a outra foto que o impressionou. Nesta, eles estavam ao lado de uma janela que mostrava o céu todo estrelado, dentro de uma sala cheia de lunetas e materiais do tipo. Ele parecia muito jovem na foto. Tanto ele quanto ela estavam com vestes uniformizadas. Aquilo lembrava algo a ele. Aquela foto parecia guardar uma lembrança que ele não sabia ao certo qual era mas, que lhe trazia muita felicidade.Ele se abraçava constantemente a ela, acariciava sua mão e ficava admirando-a. Ela não tirava os olhos do céu, mas sorria a cada gesto dele. Gastou alguns minutos naquela foto, que parecia segura-lo ali. Então escutou uma porta batendo as suas costas. Olhou para traz e não havia ninguém. Deixou o porta retrato ali e foi em direção a porta do apartamento e abriu-a. Olhou o corredor e viu outra porta batendo. A porta que dava nas escadas. Ele foi até lá e desceu pela escada seguindo o barulho dos passos. Chegou em uma garagem, mas que parecia vazia. Olhou para os lados e escutou um motor ligar. Seguiu novamente o barulho e chegou até um carro preto. Reconheceu-o na hora. Lá estava ela. Linda como sempre. Ele foi com calma até o carro e chegou junto à janela, mas no momento em que fez isso, ela arrancou o carro, fazendo-o quase cair. Ele ficou pasmo, o que poderia ter acontecido?! Será que ela não o tinha visto??  
  
*_*  
  
Ela chorava baixinho. Começou então a sentir um frio. Sua respiração parecia ter sido congelada. Ouviu um barulho bem baixo em sua janela e virou o rosto. Não havia nada ali. Só era possível ver os rostos admirados das pessoas que continuavam paradas ali à ver o céu.  
Voltou seus olhos ao jornal. Só de pensar que, para que tudo tivesse acabado bem, para que todos, tanto na população mágica como na não mágica, ficassem felizes, ela teve que perder algo. Pois era assim que ela via as coisas. Enquanto muitos pulavam de alegria em suas casas, ela estava ali, chorando como um bebe. Escutou novamente o pequeno ruído em sua janela, e novamente não tinha nada. Nada. Era o que ela sentia. Parecia que nem mesmo um sentimento de dor ela conseguia sentir, como se tudo que seu coração pudesse sentir tivesse sumido com aquela noticia. Era simplesmente nada. Era como tudo era sem... sem...ah.... como ela poderia viver dessa maneira?  
  
*_*  
  
Levantou-se do chão e começou a correr atrás do carro. O que ele havia feito de errado? Será que ela não o tinha visto? Ele não sabia, só sabia que tinha que alcança-la.  
Enquanto corria uma coisa passou por seu peito. Era como se um vento o tivesse atravessado. Se assustou no começo, mas não deixou de correr. Ele não sabia o que aquilo significava ao certo. Sabia, ou melhor, sentia, que aquilo não era algo bom, algo que trouxesse felicidade.... Felicidade! Era isso. Aquele vento avia simplesmente sido isso! Um vento que passou e arrancou grande parte de sua felicidade, mas ele não sabia o por que.  
O espaço entre ele e o carro parecia aumentar cada vez mais, mas mesmo assim ele continuava a correr. Ele precisava entender o que havia acontecido. E ele sabia que quando chegasse perto dela, aquela felicidade que havia sido roubada voltaria. Ele sabia que ele e ela se completavam e exatamente por isso ele tinha que chegar rapidamente até ela. Mas acima de tudo ele precisava senti-la. Só de pensar o que um simples abraço daquela garota podia fazer com ele... Aquilo só o estimulava. Só de pensar que após tocá-la novamente ele poderia se sentir menos estranho, menos deslocado. Pois era assim que ele se sentia naquele momento: completamente perdido.  
Balançou a cabeça fazendo com que os pensamentos fossem embora. Prestou atenção novamente no carro e desejou com toda sua forca que ela parasse para que assim ele pudesse alcança-la. E foi o que aconteceu. O carro havia parado devido ao transito.  
Ele correu e em poucos segundos estava parado à janela do carro. Bateu levemente nesta, mas não obteve resposta alguma. Bateu novamente com um pouco mais de forca, e nada. Foi para a frente do carro para que assim ela o visse. Quando fez isso seu coração disparou. Quando olhou-a viu as lagrimas escorrendo silenciosamente de seus olhos. E estes estavam muito diferentes... Onde estava os brilho que aqueles olhos castanhos emanavam? Como em um simples momento, eles puderam se tornar tão frios e emanarem tanta dor? Ele não sabia as respostas para estas perguntas e isso o irritava. Ele tinha a obrigação de faze-la feliz e agora ele nem ao menos sabia como trazer aqueles olhos de volta para a felicidade.  
Foi então que ele percebeu. Aquele "vento" que retirara uma parte de sua felicidade era um mero pressentimento. Era um aviso de que ela iria precisar dela. Mas do que adiantava? Ele ainda não sabia o que fazer!!!  
Voltou para a janela do carro e bateu com mais forca desta vez. E sim! Ele obteve a atenção dela! Ela o olhou com os olhos tristes, soltou um soluço e começou a olhar as pessoas que estavam ao redor com mais tristeza ainda, voltando assim os olhos para um papel que estava em cima do volante.  
Somente naquele momento ele se deu conta da existência daquele papel. Ali deveria estar o motivo de seu sofrimento e de sua súbita raiva por ele. Por que agora ele sabia que ela estava com raiva dele, e teve essa certeza ao perceber que ela o havia visto ali e mesmo assim o ignorado. Mas quando foi olhar o papel e tentar lê-lo ela jogou-o no banco ao lado.  
Ele irritou-se. Queria ajuda-la. Queria saber o que havia acontecido. Mas como fazer isso se ela não permitia?  
Bateu então pela ultima vez na janela do carro e ela o olhou novamente. Ele olhou em seus olhos e procurou no fundo destes as respostas de suas perguntas e acabou se perdendo e acabou se perdendo na profundidade daqueles olhos. Era esse o poder que ela tinha sobre ele, ou melhor, era apenas um deles. Ao olhar para aqueles olhos toda a sua preocupação se foi e as perguntas se perderam. Mesmo emanando tristeza e dor os olhos dela conseguiram acalma-lo. Mas então o contato foi quebrado. Ela havia voltado a olhar para a frente e da mesma forma que as perguntas se foram em um instante, elas voltaram. Porém já era tarde...  
  
*_*  
  
Ela precisava de uma solução. Precisava fazer algo ou então seu desespero iria aumentar. Ela precisava confirmar o acontecido com alguma pessoa de confiança. Tola. Ela era uma tola em acreditar naquele jornal. "Ele só tem mentiras" pensou ela, tentando ao máximo se agarrar nisto, fazendo com que houvesse uma esperança.  
Olhou para os lados e viu uma pequena rua que estava meio carro a sua frente. Rapidamente pegou suas vestes e colocou-a, pois estava sentindo alguns calafrios e um pouco de frio. Logo depois ligou o carro e subiu pela calçada mesmo, em direção a ruazinha.  
Chegou em menos de quatro segundos ao final da rua decorrente de sua alta velocidade e por causa desta estar vazia.  
Ela não sabia se era sorte mas, logo que virou, caiu em uma Avenida que não aparentava sinais de transito ou de qualquer outro problema.  
Porem logo ela descobriu que não era sorte. Do que lhe adiantava rapidez se ela nem ao menos sabia para onde iria??  
Se desesperou novamente caindo no choro, se entregando totalmente a este , agora.  
Chorava como uma criança, pois sentia -se como uma. Era como se ela estivesse neste momento perdida de sua mãe, sem saber o que fazer ou que reação ter. Não sabia para onde ia ou para quem deveria recorrer. Perdida, totalmente perdida.  
Escutou então uma buzina. Havia um carro atrás dela. Tinha parado no meio da rua e ao menos percebera. Teria que continua. Só não sabia para onde, mas teria que. E foi o que fez.  
  
*_*  
  
.... Ela olhou para os lados e colocou uma capa e sem mais demoras, ligou o carro e entrou por uma rua. Ele assistiu a tudo aquilo, quieto, meio sem reação. Ele tentava trazer de volta a sensação que sentiu ao encara-la. Mas era inútil. Aquela sensação não voltaria enquanto ele não olhasse para aqueles belos olhos castanhos outra vez. Ele tinha que alcança-la mais do que tudo e foi assim que ele recomeçou a correr. Ele precisava correr para reencontrar o que estava perdido desde o momento em que ele acordou. Não era ela, e sim o que ela lhe proporcionava. Era disso que ele necessitava. Ele queria voltar a se sentir bem. Queria ver a luz voltar aqueles olhos.  
E foi pensando nisso eu ele alcançou o final daquela rua. Parou na esquina e ficou olhando a procura do que queria e nada. Desolado, a ponto de desistir, a esperança estava fugindo novamente. Foi então que ele viu o carro dela parado do outro lado da rua.  
Com toda a rapidez, a esperança que estava fugindo, parou e voltou para seu coração.  
Voltou a correr e quando o fez o carro também começou a andar. Novamente ela se distanciava. Ele parou e ficou olhando-a ir, escapando de suas mãos.  
E foi ai que tudo aconteceu....  
  
*_*  
  
A velocidade ia aumentando conforma ela andava. Sua distração era sem tamanho e foi por causa disto que tudo ocorreu.  
Segundos. Durante meros segundos parecia que tudo havia entrado na escuridão do Silêncio. Aconteceu tudo muito rápido. Mesmo se ele quisesse ele não poderia ajuda-la.  
Uns minutos atrás ela estava ali, parada e tão... perto... e agora ele assistia seu carro sendo chocado por um caminhão.  
No meio daquele silêncio ele ao menos reparou nas pessoas se dirigindo para o carro dela. Ele parecia só poder ver o carro dela e o caminhão.  
Fechou os olhos e os abriu novamente tentando descobrir através desse movimento que tudo não havia passado de um sonho. Mas ao abrir encontrou a mesma cena porém, um pouco mais distorcida por causa das lagrimas que saiam de seu olhos.  
Automaticamente ele começou a andar, bem devagar, chegando perto do carro, parando e voltando a olhar tudo aquilo.  
Incrivelmente ele não conseguia pensar em nada. Nem a tristeza estava conseguindo chegar até ele. Ele estava vazio. Tudo que ele era, ou que um dia foi estava ligado a ela. E parecia que sua essência havia se esvaído.  
Havia tudo ido embora na menção da perde-la.  
Seus olhos como em pedido de ajuda se fecharam, para que assim ao menos ele pudesse fingir que nada havia acontecido, que estava tudo bem, e que neste momento ela estava no apartamento à espera-lo. Nem isso pareceu ajuda-lo.  
Vagarosamente reabriu os olhos, e se surpreendeu com o que viu. De dentro do carro uma luz surgia e parecia que andava na direção dele. No momento que a luz atravessou as pessoas curiosas que ali estavam, começou a tomar uma forma. A forma de uma mulher.  
De inicio nenhuma reação partiu dele, mas no momento em que reconheceu aquele sorriso encantador, disparou na direção dela. Ele a viu fazer o mesmo e logo eles estavam abraçados, sentindo o conforto que um passava para o outro. O silêncio pareceu se apoderar de tudo agora. Naquele lugar e naquele momento só estavam presentes Rony e Hermione, e nada mais. Nada importava agora. Nem o que havia acontecido, nem mais as perguntas. Tudo havia se perdido naquele abraço, para sempre.  
  
Por mais que desejemos que tudo de certo, sempre será necessário algo de ruim ocorre para que no final tudo ocorra bem. Quando ganhamos algo é de se esperar que se perca algo. Assim é o caminho da vida. Ao mesmo tempo em que Deus tira algo de ti ele da outra coisa em troca ou vice versa....  
  
"Descobre-se que as pessoas com quem vc mais se importa na vida são tomadas de você muito depressa... Por isso sempre devemos deixar as pessoas que amamos com palavras amorosas, pode ser a ultima vez que a vejamos." W. Shakespeare  
  
N/A:. Bom eu queria esclarecer algumas coisas: -O Rony é só um espírito, não é um fantasma. Ele não percebeu que está morto ainda. E no final isso nem importou para ele pois agora ele tinha Hermione ao seu lado. -A fic é totalmente baseada no clipe do Nickelback. Portanto não falem que foi um plagiu, pois toda a fic foi escrita com minhas palavras. Acho que é só... Espero que tenham gostado! Me mandem e-mails, coments ou reviews. Please!!!! Eu realmente preciso saber a opinião de vcs!!!!  
  
Bjossss Diana Wiccan. 


End file.
